A Passage to India
A Passage to India is the seventy ninth fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the first case in Asia and the twenty first of the World Edition. Plot The team arrived at the Mumbai Airport after Kit Gozlov and Olivios Holt leaving clues about a project being held in India. After landing, Scott told the player that he needed to go to the bathroom so the player waited for Scott only to hear him screaming from the bathroom. When the player entered the bathroom they found a dead body. The victim was Sandeep Badami, an airport security. The team managed to gather 5 suspects which were: Aniket Lokanandi, a rickshaw driver; Amita Jaidev, a local merchant; Huang-Kai Tan, a chinese ambassador, Ranjeet Chander, a pilot and Vasanta Maesha, the airport's receptionist. The killer was later revealed to be Ranjeet Chander, the pilot. Ranjeet denied the murder accusation, but later he give up and revealed the motive. Ranjeet said that he was a STIGMA agent and that Sandeep was one too but he recently was found leaking information to a member of the WTA so he had to go. Teresa asked who Sandeep leaked the info to and he said that was to the Ash. The player said that there's was no one with the name Ash in the WTA and Ranjeet said that a mole was hidden in the WTA noses. Teresa furiosly said that no one in the WTA would dare to betray them. In court, Judge Chambers said if Ranjeet revealed who the WTA mole was that he wouldn't get a big sentence but Ranjeet didn't accept the offer so he was sentenced to 50 years in prison. In The Flame Inside (1/7), Chief Wong asked if the rumor of a mole in the WTA was true and unfortenelly Teresa said that yes so Chief Wong said that Scott, Teresa and Carlito would all be dismissed of solving cases with the player until the mole is revealed and that a new partner was arriving to replace them. After the meeting with the Chief, the player met Xiang Yating, the player's new partner who was very happy to work with the player. In the end of the case, Kuno warned that someone had set fire to the Taj Mahal; Xiang told the player that the Chinese Force had being facing with an arsenist since the player arrived at Eurasia and he was known as the Ash who also was the codename of the mole inside the WTA. Xiang said that the Chinese Force also found a map with the fire locations marked and that they knew that the Taj Mahal was the next target but they didn't maneaged to protect it. Chief Wong asked if any more locations were marked and Xiang said that there was only one more location: Pakistan. So, Chief Wong demanded the player to quickly fly to Pakistan and to avoid the next fire. Summary Victim *'Sandeep Badami' (found stabbed in an airport bathroom) Murder Weapon *'Scalpel' Killer *'Ranjeet Chander' Suspects Profile *The Suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The Suspect plays Fletris. Appearance *The Suspect wears glasses. Profile *The Suspect eats poha. *The Suspect plays Fletris. Profile *The Suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The Suspect eats poha. Appearance *The Suspect wears glasses. Profile *The Suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The Suspect eats poha. *The Suspect plays Fletris. Appearance *The Suspect wears glasses. Profile *The Suspect uses hand sanitizer. *The Suspect plays Fletris. Appearance *The Suspect wears glasses. Killer's Profile *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer eats poha. *The killer plays Fletris. *The killer is male. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes